


When You Punch A Captain...

by AsceOfSpades



Series: Meetings [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, but it's Kid what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Naomi really didn't want to be bothered.





	

Naomi could hold her liquor well, there was never any doubt. It was most of the reason that she now sat at a bar, surrounded by piss-drunk men. She had barely gotten drunk, growing up around some _very_ notorious pirates helped her tolerance. She would take being pummeled by Straw Hat Luffy over her past hangovers anyday. Well, maybe not being pummeled by him, but if they fought like they had in the past. That would be fine.

One of the men she had drunk under the table came swaggering towards her. She did not have time for him or the fight he would start. She questioned why she let herself come into the bar.

  
"Y'know yer 'eally," he hiccupped. "Pre'y, y'know tha'?" He chugged some more ale and Naomi raised an eyebrow.

  
"Mm, yes, thank you." She murmured, waving her hand and dismissing him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

  
"Would ye like ta see wha' I do wit pre'y girls like y'u?" He grinned, and she bared her teeth threateningly.

  
"Let. Me. Go." She said. He tightened his grip.

  
"You heard her, asshole." Suddenly, he went flying sideways and Naomi looked up at a grinning figure. Oh, great. Another rookie pirate looking to score the hot chick.

  
"I don't need help. I’m fine without your _interference_." She stood from the bar stool, brushing nonexistent dirt off of her. The figure cocked his head.

  
"Shouldn't you be thanking me? I just saved your ass!" She grit her teeth at his response.

  
"I was fine. I out-drink assholes like him all the time." She turned, ready to leave the pompous fuck alone, when he said something that hit home.

  
"You out-DRANK someone? Please, you're a scrawny little runt." He laughed, almost sounding insane. Naomi didn't take the hint. She spun around, murder clear in her eyes.

  
"How many runts you know who’d do this?" She punched him square in the face and stormed out of the bar into harsh daylight. It was a welcome change from the dim interior of the bar. He ran after her, eyes narrowed.

  
"You punched me! Now, it's a fight to the death." He said, arms crossed. She rolled her eyes until she recognized him, mostly from his pose.

  
Shit. Eustass 'Captain' Kid. Oh, she was screwed. There was no way she was getting out of this alive now. How quickly the tables had turned. Her senseis, oddly enough, had not prepared her to fight Supernova’s. _You sure know how to pick a fight, Naomi._

  
She took a fighting stance, but he wasn't playing fair. Why would he? He was a pirate. He was brutal, merciless, and he was on full attack mode, so she held up as best she could. But she knew pirates, knew how they fought and why, and usually when they fought in anger they were careless. She felt little comfort in the fact that she had broken his nose in three places.

  
She was a medical student… to a degree. She knew more about the body then some doctors, but she couldn't stitch a wound to save her life. She knew where it would hurt someone most in a fight, whether to incapacitate or kill or simply be the cause of a sore morning. So when Kid slipped up, she was there in a second. She had her opening. All it took was a single poke to one pressure point in his abdomen for him to double over, and she backed up, fists raised to guard her face and the onslaught of blows sure to come. To her surprise, when he straightened up, he was grinning.

  
"Killer! Killer, she's fucking brilliant. Can she jo-"

  
"Captain..."

  
"Fight her yourself if you need proof but-"

  
"Captain."

  
"Kille-"

  
"CAPTAIN!"

  
"What?"

  
"She's gone." Kid looked around frantically before realizing it was true. She had run at the perfect time. He cursed himself silently for taking his eye off the prize. His lips were pursed.

  
"Then fucking find her! She has to join the crew!"

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any OOC-ness, and thus ends their beginning.


End file.
